La princesa Peluche
by Toylad
Summary: Una nueva princesa llega al Dulce reino, pero nuestros amigos no están seguros si lograrán encajar con ella, ya que no es la típica princesa que se suele conocer, entonces Marceline y la princesa Flama tratan de conocerla bien, pero, ¿Qué descubrirán sobre ella?
1. Reunión de princesas

**¡Hola! Bueno, he vuelto! Naaah, pero en serio, volví con una historia nueva de Hora de Aventura sobre una nueva princesa en Ooo, en la cual me inspiré en nada más y nada menos que en mí xD, ya que físicamente y en la personalidad se va a parecer a mí. ACLARO; no voy a dejar la historia de Toad, es solo que hoy tuve esta idea y ¡Puff! Decidí escribirla, ah! Y por cierto, a diferencia de mi primer fic está narrada en tercera persona, como sea, aquí la tienen, Toylad fuera, paz! (y que disfruten mi historia nueva)**

* * *

El rumor se había esparcido por, al menos, la mayor parte de la tierra de Ooo. La noticia había despertado la curiosidad de sus habitantes, en especial los del Dulce Reino e incluso en la Dulce princesa, quien convocó a todas las demás de la realeza para discutir sobre el asunto. Se reunieron en el castillo de la inteligente princesa, el cual estaba adecuadamente arreglado para la discusión, en una de las habitaciones, habían colocado una mesa larga y suficientemente grande como para todo el grupo de princesas, además de la gran cantidad de sillas de colores y cuadros en las paredes que le daban un agradable ambiente al lugar. Las damas entraron rápidamente, y se colocaron respectivamente en la silla que consideraban más adecuada para su altura y peso. Habían asistido gran cantidad de princesas, lo que alegraba a la Dulce princesa, ya que debido a esto, era seguro que tendría mucha ayuda. Entre las muchas señoritas, se encontraban la princesa Esmeralda, Abeja, Mora, entre otras, pero faltaban dos miembros de la realeza que aunque le costara admitirlo, la Dulce princesa necesitaba. _"Marceline y Flama" _se dijo para sus adentros.

* * *

_En la casa del árbol._

Finn, Jake, la princesa Flama y Marceline se encontraban jugando videojuegos con BMO, cuando de repente, alguien abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

La Reina de los Vampiros miró hacia atrás, y entonces vio al Bonnibel en la puerta de entrada cruzada de brazos y mirándola a ella y a PF con enojo.

- ¿Por qué no fueron a la reunión? -preguntó DP mientras intentaba calmarse un poco.

- ¿Reunión…? –dijo la vampiresa confundida.

- ¡Sí! -dijo Bonnibel con firmeza- les expliqué muy bien a todos mis súbditos que les avisaran a absolutamente toda la realeza sobre la reunión de princesas, así que decidieron hacer unas cartas y entregárselas a TODAS.

- Oh, ¿Hablas sobre esta? –dijo Marceline sacando una carta muy arrugada del bolsillo trasero de los sucios y viejos jeans que traía puestos.

- ¡Sí! –dijo la Dulce princesa completamente furiosa, la princesa Flama al notar esto, decidió intervenir para evitar que ellas se pelearan.

- Oh, me temo que a mí también me la entregaron, pero al tocarla se quemó y debido a esto no pude leerla –dijo ella con dulzura.

- Como sea, solo vengan conmigo –dijo DP.

- ¿Disculpa? –dijo Marceline evidentemente molesta.

- Vamos Marcy, solo será un ratito, ¿Cierto, Dulce princesa? –dijo PF intentando animar a su amiga, la Dulce princesa desvió la mirada.

- Está bien, pero solo un ratito –dijo la vampiresa con resignación.

Las tres salieron de la casa del árbol, Finn y Jake tan solo observaron cómo se dirigían hacia el Dulce reino, completamente confundidos al no saber absolutamente nada del tema, pero decidieron que lo mejor sería solo ignorar eso y seguir jugando.

Por fin, las princesas Dulce y Flama y la Reina de los Vampiros llegaron junto con las demás princesas, las dos últimas se sentaron y esperaron que Bonnibel comenzara a hablar.

- Bueno, señoritas, las he reunido aquí para hablarles sobre un tema muy importante –comenzó- verán, supongo que han escuchado el rumor de…

- Ey –dijo Marceline- tengo una duda –todas la voltearon a ver- si esta es una "reunión de princesas", ¿Por qué YO estoy aquí?

- Porque eres la Reina Vampiro –explicó la Dulce princesa- y sea como sea, eres de la realeza –la vampiresa suspiró con resignación- ahora, como decía ANTES de que me INTERRUMPIERAN –Marceline le lanzó una mirada de enojo- hay un rumor sobre…

- ¡Oh mi Glob! ¡Hay una nueva princesa! –dijo rápidamente la princesa Grumosa, DP suspiró, al igual que Marcy, con resignación.

- Es cierto –continuó la princesa Tortuga- he escuchado que viene de un reino muy lejano –la princesa Mora ahogó un grito, lo que provocó que todas la miraran completamente perplejas.

- Y… ¿Y si es malvada? –dijo con su inocente vocecita.

- No es malvada –dijo Marceline indiferentemente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó la princesa Mora.

- Porque aquí la única malvada soy yo –dijo la Reina Vampiro poniendo sus ojos de demonio, la princesa Mora se puso pálida.

- No le hagas caso –dijo DP.

- ¿Y por qué nos reunió para hablar sobre esto? -preguntó la princesa Hot Dog.

- Porque quería informarles que logré comunicarme con el reino en el que ella reside y gobierna, razón por la cual, hoy mismo ella vendrá a conocernos y necesito que me ayuden a darle una cálida bienvenida –respondió la gobernante del Dulce reino.

_"Excelente", "¡Qué bien!", "¡Wow!" _se escuchaba por toda la habitación. Marceline se levantó de la silla, al observar esto, la Dulce princesa le dirigió una mirada que básicamente le decía que se sentara de una sola vez, la vampiresa le sonrió con malicia.

-¿Y para que desea nuestra ayuda, princesa? –preguntó, las demás asintieron.

- Para organizar el castillo, ya que ella vendrá para acá –le respondió DP.

- ¿Y Finn y Jake nos pueden ayudar? –preguntó con una sonrisa la princesa Tostada, la Dulce princesa en un principio negó con la cabeza, pero después de que las princesas le rogaran, terminó accediendo.

- Bueno, será mejor que vaya a buscarlos –dijo Bonnibel, pero entonces Mentita entró a la habitación.

- No será necesario –dijo el leal súbdito de la princesa, y diciendo esto, los héroes entraron a la habitación.

- En ese caso, comencemos –dijo la Dulce princesa.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida del castillo, pero justo cuando iban a abrir la puerta, Pan de canela entró y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

-Princesa –dijo algo agitado, al parecer por que había llegado corriendo- ya ella llegó.

- ¿QUÉ? –dijo DP realmente sorprendida- ¡Pero se supone que llegaría a las 4:00 p.m. y nada más son las 10:00 a.m.!

- Pues se adelantó y está afuera.

-Oh, en ese caso, ¡Vamos! Al menos hay que arreglar la habitación en la cual hicimos la reunión –dijo corriendo hacia tal lugar, los demás la siguieron, pero entonces, la puerta se abrió, todos volvieron a ver inmediatamente y sí, allí se encontraba una chica, o más bien una princesa.


	2. Tu historia

**¡Hola! Bueno, quería decirles que tengo que hacer varias aclaraciones sobre este capítulo pero las escribiré al final para no arruinarles el capítulo n.n pero bueno, aquí lo tienen:**

* * *

Todos miraron atentamente a la chica que se encontraba en la entrada del castillo, ella los miraba fijamente y así se quedaron unos segundos, quietos y sin decir palabra.

Pudieron notar que su vestimenta no era como la de una princesa, más bien, ¡No parecía princesa! Pero estaban seguros de que era ella por la joya que traía en un gorro que parecía un tierno osito de peluche. Observaron bien su ropa, lucía una blusa café con el cuello y la parte de las "muñecas" de un tono mucho más claro y en la parte de abajo de esta, el color era mucho más oscuro, también tenía unas botas del mismo color de la blusa y en la parte de arriba de estos, se intensificaba el tono de café, además, traía puestos unos jeans azules. Su cabellera negra y entre ondulada y acolochada la traía suelta además estaba cortada "en pico" y era en la parte más corta por debajo de sus hombros y en la parte más larga por la cintura. Observaron bien su rostro, era blanca como la nieve y en su cara se mostraban unas pocas pecas, pero entonces, se percataron de algo, su ropa, e incluso su rostro, ¡Eran de peluche!

Después de un par de minutos, aún seguían viéndose en silencio, no sabían si acercarse a ella, si hablarle, ¿¡Qué podían o qué debían hacer!? Pero mientras pensaban en esto, "la chica de peluche" comenzó a caminar hacia los confundidos habitantes de la tierra de Ooo, o más bien, hacia una persona en especial, la princesa de trapo, ella también se acercó a la nueva princesa y a pesar de su timidez, decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

- Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la "espantapájaros"

- Hola, soy Leslie, la princesa Peluche, vengo de un reino muy lejano, el cual está hecho de… Bueno, ¡Peluche! –respondió ella.

- Mucho gusto, soy la princesa Harapos, bienvenida.

- Es un placer –la Dulce princesa tosió un poco, lo que llamó la atención de todos.

- Hola, soy la Dulce princesa, es un placer para mí, espero que disfrutes tu estancia.

- ¡Gracias! –dijo Leslie.

- Bueno, disculpa, pero, ¿Qué edad tienes? –preguntó DP.

- 12 –respondió la princesa Peluche.

- Perfecto, entonces, permíteme presentarte a mis amigos y miembros de la realeza.

Y así, Bonnibel le presentó a todos la nueva princesa, hasta que solo faltaban Marcy y PF.

- Y ellas son… -comenzó DP a hablar.

- Soy Marceline, la Reina de los Vampiros e hija del gobernante de la Nocheósfera –se adelantó la vampiresa a decir.

- Y yo soy la princesa Flama, hija del Rey del magnífico Reino del Fuego.

- Mucho gusto –dijo Leslie, la Dulce princesa suspiró- y por cierto, quería pedirle a alguien que si me podía enseñar todo el lugar, como soy nueva aquí y no conozco.

- ¡Yo lo haré! –dijeron Marceline y Flama al mismo tiempo.

- Enséñenle el lugar las dos y mientras tanto, los demás organizaremos un banquete para celebrar la llegada de la nueva princesa –les dijo DP con una sonrisa, todos asintieron.

- Ok, ¡Vamos! –dijo con emoción la princesa Peluche.

Entonces, Marceline, la princesa Flama y Peluche salieron del castillo y comenzaron a caminar. La Reina de los Vampiros mencionaba los nombres de los lugares y su ubicación y la princesa Flama hablaba sobre estos. Mientras caminaban, hacían bromas, reían, en fin, se divertían, así que en poco tiempo entablaron una amistad.

Salieron del Dulce reino y en poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de Marceline. Entraron al lugar y las princesas se sentaron en el sofá mientras la Reina Vampiro fue a la cocina por unas bebidas. Allí mismo se quedó pensando; ¿Qué podrían tomar básicamente una flama y un peluche? Después de todo, ninguna de ellas tendría que considerar un deber alimentarse, ¿O sí?

Mientras la vampiresa pensaba, la princesa Flama le hablaba a Leslie sobre los habitantes, o al menos los que ella conocía.

-Entonces el Rey Helado está un poco loco –dijo la gobernadora del reino de los Peluches entre risas.

- No lo sé –dijo PF entre risitas.

Fue entonces cuando la hija del gobernante de la Nocheósfera se sentó junto a las nuevas amigas con unos refrescos de frutas. Al notar la elección de la bebida, las princesas miraron a la Reina de los Vampiros un poco confundidas.

- ¿Qué? ¡No sabía que toman ustedes! –dijo ella fingiendo enojo, sus amigas se rieron- y… ¿Qué decían del Rey Helado?

- Oh, que… No te enojes, pero, que tal vez él esté algo loco –dijo Flama con nerviosismo, Leslie no entendía.

- No me molesta, es solo que, bueno, aparecen los viejos recuerdos –dijo Marcy desviando la mirada, la princesa Peluche ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

- Lo… lo lamento –dijo PF.

- Nah, está bien –dijo Marcy mientras pasaba las manos por su bajo.

- Marceline, sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero, ¿Puedo preguntar que tiene el Rey Helado? –le preguntó Leslie, la vampiresa suspiró.

La Reina de los Vampiros comenzó a hablar sobre su historia a la nueva princesa; le habló de Simon Petrivok, la guerra de los champiñones, e incluso habló sobre su padre comiéndose sus papas.

Cuando Marceline terminó su historia, Leslie estaba a punto de explotar en llanto, al igual que Flama _"¿Están bien?" _preguntó la vampiresa, sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza y se limpiaron las pocas lágrimas que lograron salir de sus ojos.

- Com… comprendo cómo es no tener… tener un padre "normal" –dijo PF con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Marceline.

- Sí… -dijo PF.

Entonces la novia de Finn les explicó sobre el reino del Fuego, su padre… Y la vampiresa y Flama terminaron hablando sobre lo extraños que podían llegar a ser sus respectivos padres.

-Pero bueno, sea como sea, soy su monstruita –dijo Marcy con una sonrisa, la princesa Flama soltó una risita.

Las tres tomaron un sorbo de sus refrescos de frutas, pero cuando colocaron los vasos de vidrio en la mesita, la novia y amiga vampiro del héroe de Ooo, notaron algo, la única que aún no contaba su historia, era la princesa Peluche.

Observaron a su nueva amiga unos instantes, ella tan solo miraba al techo sin decir palabra, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Flama y Marcy la miraban.

- Em… Leslie… -dijo PF

- ¿Sí?

- Solo faltas tú de contarnos sobre lo que te ha pasado, tu historia -dijo Marceline.

- ¿Mi… historia? –preguntó la gobernante del reino de Peluche.

- Sí… tu historia –dijo la princesa Flama con curiosidad.

* * *

**Por fin, las aclaraciones:**

***En un principio, la princesa Peluche (básicamente yo xD) se acerca a la princesa Harapos (o Trapos, como prefieran llamarla) por ser, bueno, ¡Una muñeca de trapo! Y ella un peluche.**

***ACLARO que NO me llamo Leslie, es solo que me gustó el nombre y físicamente se parece mucho a mí.**

***Flama y Marcy son las que le enseñan el lugar a Leslie por ser mis personajes preferidos *0* **

***Aún no tengo idea de como será la historia de Leslie pero luego algo se me ocurre.**

***Ya no me acuerdo de más aclaraciones xD**

**Eeeeeen fin, Toylad fuera, paz!**


	3. Sí, soy parte humana

**Hola! Bueno, me disculpo por la tardanza en este capítulo y necesito solicitarles una idea pero al final se los explico. Luego, aclaro que Leslie habla de una forma muy "informal" o coloquial, como prefieran llamarle, ya que normalmente yo hablo así xD muy a lo charral xD pero no voy a hablar al estilo "Mae, weon, tuanis" y cosas así que es como siempre hablo xD así queee.. aquí lo tienen:**

* * *

Leslie suspiró. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los puños, luego los relajó y abrió lentamente sus ojos café oscuro, para entonces observar a sus dos nuevas amigas, quienes la miraban con curiosidad.

Tomó un trago del refresco de futas y se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-Hace como 150 años, había dos increíbles reinos a las afueras de Ooo. Estos, se podría decir que eran vecinos no muy amistosos, ya que por alguna razón desconocida, sus reyes no se soportaban. Pasaron los años y en ambos reinos nacieron sus respectivos herederos. En uno, nació una princesa y en el otro un príncipe. Un día, cuando los dos tenían 22 años, decidieron ir a dar un paseo a las afueras del reino de cada uno, pero completamente solos. Pasaron horas y horas, pero cuando por fin iba a caer la noche, los jóvenes se encontraron. Al cruzar sus miradas fue inevitable, los hermosos ojos azul zafiro de él y los preciosos ojos rojo carmesí de ella se encantaron, pero sus padres jamás iban a permitir que estuvieran juntos y se desató una guerra. Las fuerzas de ambos reinos eran realmente poderosas, así que ninguno lograba vencer al enemigo, pero entonces, una noticia muy inesperada cambió todo, la princesa… ¡Estaba embarazada! Entonces, los reyes se vieron obligados a unirse y formar un solo reino, el cual llamaron como el que provenía la princesa.

-Wow –dijo Flama- pero, ¿En que se relaciona con tu historia?

-¿Y cuáles reinos eran? –preguntó Marcy.

-Eran el Reino de peluche y el otro era uno de humanos –respondió Leslie mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su refresco.

-¿Eso significa que…? –preguntó Flama.

-Sí, soy parte humana –respondió PP.

-Pero… ¿Quiénes eran el príncipe y la princesa? –preguntó la Reina de los Vampiros.

-Mis tatarabuelos; el príncipe Malcolm y la princesa Ada –respondió la princesa Peluche.

-Y dijiste que él era… humano… ¿Cierto? –preguntó Marceline.

-Sí, pero aunque el reino era genial, no eran muchos, y por alguna enfermedad rara murieron o algo así, entonces solo quedamos los "humanos-peluches" y los peluches, aunque puede decirse que quedamos en 50-50 –explicó Leslie.

-Y… ¿Quedó al menos un humano? –preguntó PF.

-Supongo que de otros reinos, pero desde la Guerra de los Champiñones, no quedaron muchos e incluso se dice que no hubo más humanos, no lo tengo muy claro –respondió PP encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ohh –dijo Flama.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso de la Guerra de los Champiñones? Yo cuando te hablé de mi estancia en esa guerra no mencioné lo de los humanos –preguntó Marceline muy sorprendida por el hecho de que una chica de tan solo 12 años, tuviera conocimiento sobre tal tema.

-He investigado de ella, –respondió- leí libros y consulté con mis amigos, lo más ancianos y los más inteligentes –continuó con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Yo…

-Ay, disculpa, lo había olvidado, es que como solo me contaste que de niña "estuviste" en ella –dijo Leslie mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Em… Les… no nos hablaste de tu vida ahora en tu reino –dijo PF.

-Bueno, vivo en mi castillo con mi familia, voy al colegio y todo eso

-Pero eres una princesa y gobiernas el Reino de Peluche –dijo la princesa Flama.

-Pero mi mamá y mi abuela se encargan de las responsabilidades, mi vida es la de una chica "normal" si acaso se me puede decir así –dijo la princesa Peluche entre risas.

-Ok… -dijeron Marcy y Flama algo confundidas. Leslie les sacó la lengua y entonces todas comenzaron a reír.

-Y… ¿A qué hora hay que ir al Dulce reino? –preguntó la nueva princesa.

-No sé, cara de chicle no nos dijo –respondió Marceline con una sonrisa maldosa. Leslie y PF soltaron una risita- pero supongo que a las 6:30, o tal vez hasta más tarde.

-Mmm… ¿Y qué hora es? –preguntó PP, Flama miró un reloj en la pared.

-Son las… 12:24 –respondió.

-Ey, ¿Tienen hambre? Creo que tengo en la refrigeradora un poco de pastel de pollo, ¿Qué les parece si almorzamos? –preguntó Marcy.

-¡Claro! –dijeron PP y PF.

Las tres caminaron hacia la cocina. Las princesas se sentaron en la mesa y la vampiresa iba a calentar el pastel de pollo, pero al final, la princesa Flama se encargó de hacerlo. Marceline sacó del refrigerador unas gaseosas y las abrió con sus colmillos.

Después de unos 40 minutos, ya habían terminado de almorzar y estaban lavando los platos.

-Leslie… ¿Sabes dónde te vas a quedar a dormir? –preguntó la princesa Flama.

-No, no lo había pensado –respondió la princesa Peluche.

-¿Qué te parece si te quedas en mi casa? –sugirió Flama- Tengo una cama extra y después de todo no está muy lejos.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! –dijo PP con alegría.

-No hay problema –dijo PF con dulzura.

-Chicas, ¿No están aburridas? –preguntó Marceline.

-Sí –dijeron las princesas.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos un rato al bosque? Ya saben, ¡Por aventura! –dijo Marcy mientras comenzaba a flotar.

-¿Al bosque? –preguntó la joven princesa Leslie.

-Sí, está cerca de aquí –respondió la vampiresa.

-¿No crees que es algo… peligroso? –preguntó Flama.

-¡Vamos! Tu eres la princesa del Reino del Fuego y yo soy una vampiresa que es mitad demonio, ¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar?

-No lo digo por nosotras, Marceline –habló PF con firmeza- te digo eso por la seguridad de Leslie.

-Espera, ¿Tú tienes algún poder especial? –preguntó la vampiresa a su nueva amiga.

-Podría decirse –respondió esta.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Marcy.

-Pronto lo verán –respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Y lo que les dije que necesito ideas es para el poder especial de Leslie xD es que no sé, no he tenido ideas pero bueno, entonces si tienen buenas ideas les pido que las escriban en un review, ¡Gracias! Y... Toylad fuera, paz!**


End file.
